starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Corellian
250px|thumb|De Corellians Wedge Antilles & Han Solo Corellians waren de menselijke bewoners van het Corellian System en Corellia die onder andere bekend stonden als pioniers en goede piloten. Cultuur Ontdekkingen & Verkenners De Corellians waren één van de eerste volkeren die Hyperdrive ontwikkelden en als eerste doorheen het universum konden reizen in Hyperspace. Ze speelden ook een rol in de oprichting van de Galactic Republic in 25.000 BBY. De Corellians waren één van de volkeren die intensief aan verkenning en kolonisatie deden. Ze brachten ze de Corellian Run en de Corellian Trade Spine op kaart, ontdekten en koloniseerden ze planeten (Socorro) en dreven ze als één van de eerste volkeren handel met de Wookiees. Waarden Omwille van hun affiniteit met ontdekking, verkenning en de ruimte, waren Corellians vaak geprezen als piloten, verkenners, soldaten of smokkelaars. Corellians werden vaak beschouwd als roekeloos zonder vaak gevolg te geven aan hun daden. Een oud gezegde beschreef hen als 'rocket fuel for blood'. Corellians hadden goed ontwikkelde instincten en snelle reflexen waardoor ze uiteraard geschikt waren als piloten of bestuurders. Corellians waren ook dynamisch ingesteld en konden zich snel en overal aanpassen. Corellians werden ook erkend omwille van hun uitvinderskwaliteiten. Dit kwam uiteraard tot uiting in de Corellian Engineering Corporation. Corellians waren ook gekend omwille van goede milities en soldaten. De Corellian Bloodstripe was de hoogste decoratie die men kon krijgen. Hieraan kon men dan ook de meest dappere Corellians herkennen. Familie was ook een belangrijk aspect voor elke Corellian. Talloze tradities en gebeurtenissen werden georganiseerd om de familie samen te brengen. Wetenschappers vonden het vreemd dat een volk dat zoveel piraten had voortgebracht zoveel waarde aan familie kon schenken. Corellians waren niet alleen goede gokkers, de meeste Corellians konden een stevig potje drinken. Talloze alcoholische dranken werden op Corellia gebrouwd, zoals Corellian Whiskey, Corellian Rum en Corellian Spiced Ale. Corellian Engineering Corporation De Corellians richtten ook Corellian Engineering Corporation (CEC) op, één van de grootste bedrijven in het universum dat bijvoorbeeld bekend was voor het maken van schepen die overal in het universum werden gebruikt. Deze schepen stond bekend voor hun grote aanpassingskracht waardoor twee schepen van hetzelfde model er helemaal anders konden uitzien. Schepen als de Tantive IV en de Millennium Falcon waren schepen die oorspronkelijk door Corellians werden gebouwd. De CEC Shipyards waren één van de grootste in het universum. Naast CEC telden de Corellians nog enkele grote bedrijven zoals Corellian Mining Corporation en Gowix Computers. Isolationisme Hoewel de Corellians dus over heel het universum bekend stonden, was er ook een zekere vorm van isolationisme in hun aard aanwezig. De Corellians schermden Corellia en het Corellian System graag af van de buitenwereld en streefden naar een grote vorm van autonomie. Zo handhaafde de Corellian Security Force de wet op en rond Corellia. Rond 300 BBY werd een democratische regering geïnstalleerd ten koste van de absolute monarchie. In 32 BBY steunde Senator Com Fordox Palpatine in de verkiezing om Supreme Chancellor te worden. In de maanden voor de Clone Wars scheurde Corellia zelfs af van de Galactic Republic als reactie op de Military Creation Act. Zelfs de Jedi op Corellia werden teruggestuurd naar Coruscant. Dit isolement verhinderde echter niet dat ook Corellia betrokken raakte in de Clone Wars al gebeurde dit meestal op naburige planeten zoals Duro. De Corellian Sector was zelf immers bijzonder zwaar verdedigd. Galactic Empire Tijdens het Galactic Empire kon Diktat Dupas Thomree een overeenkomst sluiten met Palpatine om Corellia te regeren zonder al te veel inmenging van het Empire maar in ruil daarvoor werden belastingen en goederen overgedragen. De conclusie was dat Corellia onafhankelijk bleef bestaan maar dat het Empire er voor zorgde dat alles in hun voordeel werd beslist. Na de dood van Thomree werd zijn opvolger, Daclif Gallamby, een pion van de Imperial Governor. De Rebel Alliance richtte na de Battle of Yavin een basis op te Corellia maar de latente aanwezigheid van het Empire verhinderde om deze uit te breiden. Tijdens de Galactic Civil War werden vele Corellians en schepen van CEC ingelijfd in de milities van het Galactic Empire. Na de dood van Palpatine werd Corellia overspoeld door aanhangers om de macht op Corellia in handen te geven van pro-Imperials. Verschillende belangrijke historische figuren waren Corellians, zoals Han Solo en Wedge Antilles. Bekende Corellians thumb|250px|Crix Madine Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Solo *The Star Wars Holiday Special *Star Wars: Clone Wars Bron *Corellia in de Databank *Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds *Underworld: A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy *The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons *Corellia closes borders op HoloNet News (website) category:Sentients category:Mensenrassen category:Corellians